Unforgiven II Notifications for members
This page is for the members of Unforgiven II to receive notifications from the leader and CCLs. December 2014 2 Notifications: #All members please get Kik and add the leader at pro_coc #This new policy will take place from today onwards. Click here for the new policy November 2014 1 Notification: #Please attack twice for clan war. In the first attack, aim for those you can get three stars, and in the second attack aim for those who are not cleared. Do remember to lure out the clan castle troops and also watch the replay (if any) to determine the trap placements, and clan castle troops. November 2014 2 Notification: #Do take note that the clan war will be postponed to Thursday instead of Tuesday. Do use this time to farm for more resources, and upgrade your stuff. #After the war on Thursday, we will start non-stop clan wars with mandatory 1 day breaks in between. In December, we will start a trophy push, and all TH8s must aim for Crystal league. The push will only end on January. During the trophy push, there will be wars once a week, on the weekends. In January, you may continue pushing or start farming. War will resume as per normal. November 2014 1 Notification: #Please do not leave the clan without the leader's permission. If you are going to the feeder clan, seek permission from the leader first before going. Wait for green light. November 2014 1 Notification: #We had created a feeder clan, UF2 Aquarius. It can be found by typing uf2 in the clan search. If you are going for a vacation, let the co-leader/ CCLs know that you are temporary going to Aquarius, we will allow you to return. This is to prevent inactive members from becoming a burden in clan wars. Do check out more about Aquarius here November 2014 2 Notifications: #The next war will be on this Friday. Good luck and hope that you have prepared for it. ;) #Please read the updated clan rules, and also save this page to your favourites for easy reference (the notifications, not the rules) November 2014 1 Notification: #Guys, we lost the last war. We will be doing a major clan re organisation and also do mass kicking. Barchers, and those that used only one or less attacks will be kicked. People who failed to get a total of 3 three stars will also be kicked. November 2014 2 Notification: #For those who can do aerial attacks such as ballooning, balloonion, and rage drag, please do it (correctly too) as they garuantee 3 stars. Anyone who uses barch etc. will be kicked. Also, aim for stars, not loot, and those who get fewer than 3 stars will be kicked #Do remember to lure out the clan castle troops and kill them, unless you are doing rage drag. Also, deploy one troop first to test for traps, especially the giant bomb. October 2014 1 Notification: #Good job guys, please remember to collect the war loot from the clan castle. We will start another 15v15 war on Friday. October 2014 1 Notification #Please take note that the number of co-leaders are full, please do not promote second accounts. Also, elders are earned after the new sign below the name disappears October 2014 2 War Notifications: #War has started against Reload already. Please DO NOT donate on the war map. Also, do not leave the clan to spy, and also take the number assigned to you by the war leader #Use your best attack strategy that guarantees 3 stars, eg. Full drag, GoWiWi, GoWiPe, not barch. Barchers will be kicked October 2014 4 Notifications: #The push has been cancelled by the co-leaders. However, please refrain from dropping trophies below Silver I as we are raising our requirements #During the new league season, please request more and donate more. Your clan castle must always have clan castle troops #After 5 minutes, the default is archers. Any request that has been there for 5 minutes can be filled up with archers. Also, if somebody requested for anything or does not specify the troop, archers are the default. This rule does not apply during the war day #Please take note that there is no rule of donate before request to newcomers. They are allowed to request if they talk in the chat after joining, and expensive troops (eg. wizards, dragons, healers, hogs) are not allowed. Whatever the request, only anything can be donated, as in cheap troops etc. barbs gobs giants Category:Notifications Category:About Category:Home Category:About Unforgiven II